Bounce House
by Bunny1
Summary: Kelso has a house party and Jackie gets some much-needed attention from Hyde.


OK, I discussed this with Lisa (MistyMoutainHop), and this is an idea I got from one of her brilliant comic strips at Deviant Art called "The Magic Touch"

* * *

Kelso came racing into the basement, all excited.

"My parents are going out of town for four whole days!" he said, practically bouncing out of his skin. "You know what that means, right? Party at my house!" he finished before anyone could answer his rhetorical question.

"All right..." Eric said, and then Kelso looked at him.

"Yes, Eric, unlike _some _people, I will have a party when my parents are out of town instead of playing house with my girlfriend..."

Donna rolled her eyes. "That's partially why you don't have a girlfriend. Idiot."

"Do you want to come or not, Donna? Cause, I'm sure you're not the only pair of juggs that'll be there."

"Okay, fine... sorry."

Jackie and Hyde, meanwhile, were coming out of Hyde's room.

"Hyde, your shirt is buttoned all wrong..." Fez pointed out.

Hyde grinned at him. "Yes, yes it is..."

"Aww, Puddin' Pop, let me fix that for you..." Jackie cooed, reaching out her delicate fingers towards his buttons.

"See, fellas? Just can't wait to get me unbuttoned again..." he smirked, earning himself a gentle whack in the chest from his girlfriend, making him chuckle.

"Do it yourself then." she said, but she was amused herself.

"No, I like when you do it..." he whispered.

Jackie grinned at him, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Awwww..." Eric and Donna teased.

"Shaaaddddup..." Hyde groused good-naturedly. But, truthfully, he was in too good a mood to care.

"Kelso is having a house party tonight; his parents are out of town." Fez informed the couple.

"Sweet." Hyde said, sitting in his spot and pulling Jackie onto his lap...

* * *

A few short hours later, the gang descended on the Kelso backyard, which was already bustling with activity, several people Kelso had invited, some his brothers had invited, and, of course, Kelso's brothers.

Kelso himself was running naked through the yard jumping onto the slip-and-slide. Hyde winced as he hit the grass front-first; unsure if his dim friend was plowed yet or not. It was sometimes hard to tell... But, the party was in full swing, so it was a pretty good bet he was.

"We should catch up to Kelso." Hyde said to Eric and Fez, and the three of them descended upon the kegs.

Donna and Jackie went to find someplace to sit. After about thirty minutes, Jackie looked huffy.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Donna asked, in that voice that it was obvious she didn't really_ want_ to ask.

"Steven has been over there with the boys for thirty one minutes and forty-nine seconds, and he hasn't paid attention to my cute skirt and boots or anything. I look sexy!"

Donna smirked, amused.

"Yeah, those boots and that skirt are not your usual style... you did that for his benefit, did you?"

Jackie nodded. "For all the good it did, Donna!"

"Jackie... you haven't noticed, because you've been too annoyed at being ignored, but he keeps looking over at you. Maybe he wants you to go over there. Boys in high-school are clueless, even _after_ they're your boyfriend already."

"Huh. Yeah, I guess so..." Jackie shrugged. "But, there's so many girls here acting skanky there's no one noticing _me_." she pouted. "Steven's gonna be noticing _them_... And, not that I want other guys, Donna, but it's _nice_ once-in-a-while to be _noticed _by them."

Donna nodded. "Don't tell Eric, but, totally get that. Mitch is a skeevy little weirdo, but he's an ego boost you would not believe."

Jackie grinned. "Wow... you're more like me than you like to admit." she laughed.

"Shhh." Donna laughed, and put her drink down.

"Trust me, first guy that 'notices' you, Hyde's gonna bounce their head off that trampoline pole."

Jackie grinned. "Yeah, I know... isn't it hot?"

Donna shook her head, smiling indulgently.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the yard, Casey put down his beer, and threw an arm around his little brother. "I'm glad you finally got some pants on, dude."

Kelso shrugged.

"You know, that Donna was hot... maybe I was stupid for dumping her."

"She's engaged right now. To Eric." Kelso said, looking at his brother warningly.

"Foreplay?" Casey grinned. "That's cute... won't last." he predicted. "Her, ah, friend over there is way hot, though..." he mused.

"That's Jackie, you know Jackie." Kelso said with a headshake. "We used to date."

"_That's_ little Jackie? She grew up..." Casey whistled.

Kelso shrugged. "Yeah, guess so... She's with Hyde now."

"Huh... Man, she'd look so hot on that trampoline..." he said dreamily.

"Good luck; Jackie hates trampolines." Kelso scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, I'll give ya twenty bucks if you can get her up there." Casey said.

"Lemme see the twenty first." Kelso said suspiciously.

Casey pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to him. Kelso reached for it, but Casey pulled it away.

"Uh, uh, uh..." he tsked. "Not until I see some bounce-age, little bro."

Kelso nodded and walked over to Jackie and Donna.

"Hey, Jackie... don't'cha just wanna get on the trampoline?" Kelso cajoled.

Jackie made a face at him. "Micheal, go away; you know I don't like things that bounce." she said.

"Aw, come on, Jackie; it's a party..." Kelso whined.

"Micheal, no!" Jackie huffed.

But, then Kelso picked her up out of her chair and walked her over to the trampoline, her legs and arms flailing.

"Micheal! Put me down!" she screeched. "You know I don't like trampo-"

But, that's as far as she got, because then he tossed her up into the air, and onto the trampoline. She did a hard bounce on her butt, and then off of the trampoline. Her shriek pierced the air, and Kelso winced, closing his eyes for the inevitable "thud"; but it never came. He heard a loud "oof!" from Hyde, and saw Hyde on the ground, cradling Jackie in his arms. Jackie threw her arms around his neck.

"Steven! You saved me!" she said, pleased.

"You okay?" he wheezed.

Jackie nodded, assaulting his neck and jawline with kisses. For a split second, he started to be distracted, but then he pushed her back and sat her gently onto a chair. He walked over to Kelso, fury in his eyes, his fists clenched.

"Oh, crap..." Kelso said, and started running off, Hyde's feet pounding the ground after him.

Jackie's eyes were wide as Donna went to check on her. "Jackie? You okay?" she asked with real concern in her tone.

"I..."

And, suddenly from behind the fence, even over the loud Zepplin music was heard, "Ow! My eye!"

And, Jackie grinned. "Yep. I'm good."

-End-


End file.
